Be Mine
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Raidou and Genma have been going out for a while. They were happy with it being just the two of them until now until him. Iwashi. Who knew one man could cause so many problems? Now it’s a race to get him to be with them before he is married away by his fa
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Naruto or the characters in my story. There all you lawyers are you happy now ;Ruining my dreams like that! Well on with the fic! It is male on male! Pairing: Raidou/Genma/Iwashi Means a 3some.

Summery: Raidou and Genma have been going out for a while. They were happy with it being just the two of them until now; until him. Iwashi Who knew one man could cause so many problems? Now it's a race to get him to be with them before he is married away by his father.

Be Mine

Chapter 1:

We were coming back from a walk when we first saw him. We see a lot of people so what was so different about him? Well it was the fact that he didn't so much as bat an eye at us. Now you might be asking why that would mean anything. Its just that normally when people see to ninjas kissing one another they stop to tell us how wrong it is. Nothing was the same after that day and my love for both of my lovers have only grown for them. But that's getting ahead of my self. I'm Genma and my lover's are Raidou and Iwashi.

Right after he keep walking by without saying anything Raidou looked at me in a confused manner. I was just thankful we didn't have another fight on our hands. I heard Raidou mumble something. "humm?" I asked. "Oh nothing, Just wondering who that was is all."

It turns out we didn't have to wait long for we were given an assignment with him in our squad. It was on the Hokage's order that he join us. Normally its just a 5 man team but he said that he believed that Iwashi would be of some help on the next mission. The mission was simple: go to the village of Fire and see if the Moonstone Mires were after there position and if so eliminate the problem. He also made it clear that there was to be no traces leading back to Konoha.

So they all got dressed in there Anbu gear (Black pants that end a little before there ankle, black shirt with no sleeves it was held on around there neck. They had a white hard padding over there front. They had there respective animal masks.)That was when they were surprised when Iwashi walked in with a fish-net shirt on and grey pants that ended just after the knees. "What's that?" asked Kakashi. He smiled and asked what's what?

"What are you wearing?" Gai asked. "Oh well this is what I wear." He then barked out "And if you have a problem with it get over it!" They needless to say shut up.

They were all surprised to see the Hokage again. "Oh ya and Iwashi is the unit leader." He said and poofed away. They all turned to look at Iwashi. He Just shrugged his shoulders. "Well Lets get going." he said. So he put on his hawks mask and they all started to leave the village. (An- Genma, Raidou, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma are on the team with him.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen? Who is this person? And dose Genma like him! Review to find out.

Well How did you like my first chapter? Was it ok or should I just stop before it gets worse? Its rated T. Other lesser parings are :

-KakashixGaixAsuma

If you want to know anything just ask me in your review and I'll answer it in my next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own Naruto or the characters in my story. There all you lawyers are you happy now ;Ruining my dreams like that?! Well on with the fic! It is male on male! Pairing: Raidou/Genma/Iwashi Means a 3some.

Summery: Raidou and Genma have been going out for a while. They were happy with it being just the two of them until now; until him. Iwashi Who knew one man could cause so many problems? Now it's a race to get him to be with them before he is married away by his father.

Be Mine

Chapter 2:

The mission was harder that it first appeared to be. They had guards stationed around the warehouse. They weren't just any guards either. They were ninja, from the village hidden in the water from the looks of it. If that weren't bad enough Kakashi was down at the moment. They now had to protect him instead of getting his help because I would be damned if he would die on a mission where I'm leader!

I hear Gai softly call that they would catch up later. I didn't like that so I decided to double back and fin out what was wrong this time.

"what's wrong?!" I hissed.

"He's bleeding again." He stated.

"What? Why? How?" I was shocked he wasn't bleeding before!

"Don't know."

"Come on get on." I said as I leaned down in front of Kakashi.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to get you out of here" I cut across him when he started to object "Do you want to let our enemy know were there by the sent of your blood?"

He grumbled but climbed onto my back as I told the others to wait there.

"Where are you taking me?" He demanded after about 45 min. of jumping from tree to tree. "To an old friend who owes me a favor." I told him.

"Where?!"

"A little hospital called 'Sureal'." I said.

"What?!" He yelled "That would be enemy territory. They'll kill me just as likely as help me!"

"Don't worry so much it'll give you wrinkles." I said. He just sighed and laid his head on my shoulder as if he just lost all energy. It had me really worried but were almost there now.

I saw him walking out of the doctor lounge. I waved him over after I put Kakashi down on the couch. Wouldn't want him to be hurt if Jasper was still mad and came at me. It looked like he was going to too until he saw Kakashi and hurried over to him.

"What happened? How long has he been out? Is he hurt any wear?" He asked just like any true med. Ninja.

"I don't really know what happened but he was out for about 20 min. and he was bleeding from his left side. Do what you can for him. I have to go but I'll be back. You owe me Jasper and you know it! I'm calling in my favor now. Take care of him doc. I'll come for him when I can ok." I said then left.

I had apparently been out for awhile because when I woke up I was hooked up to machines. "What's going on?" I asked an empty room.

"Your friend put you here said to hold tight and that he would be back for you soon." Someone said. So much for an empty room. "Who are you?" I asked. "And where are my things?"

"Jasper. Put away, don't worry they'll be returned once you get better or have to leave with your friend. You seem to have a slash going down your left side. How did it happen?" Jasper asked. I just looked away. "Aww, I see. Well when it happened it also sliced your chakra lines to so patched both of them up. You'll need to rest for at least 2 weeks. I'll give you a list of my findings to take back with you ok." He said. I just laid there. I didn't know what to say after all this was the enemy right? He just sighed and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen? What is going on with Kakashi? Where is everyone? What is up with Iwashi knowing all these people in enemy territory? Read and review to find out.

I know its short I'm so sorry I'll make them longer from now on! Any questions just ask them in a review and I'll answer them next chapter. Rated T. Oh and Jasper is just a made up character with no real importance.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Naruto or the characters in my story. There all you lawyers are you happy now ;Ruining my dreams like that?! Well on with the fic! It is male on male! Pairing: Raidou/Genma/Iwashi Means a 3some.

Summery: Raidou and Genma have been going out for a while. They were happy with it being just the two of them until now; until him. Iwashi Who knew one man could cause so many problems? Now it's a race to get him to be with them before he is married away by his father.

Be Mine

Chapter 3:

I had been a bit worried after all those had been ninja and they hadn't come back yet. I will kill them if they died! They had no right to just up and leave me hear. And damn it I'm an Anbu for gods sakes! I should be able to sneak out of a firkin hospital! That stupid doctor thought I would try leaving and had security watch the door! He said he would let me go as soon as I was better or one of my friends came and got me. It's been three days! What could possibly be keeping them out there this long!? I turn around just as the door opens.

"Hey Kakashi how are you doing today?" Jasper asks as he walks over to give me some sort of medication. After the first time though he wouldn't get to close to me. He had come in to give me some pain killers when I shot the pills and water at him saying that I wouldn't take anything that an enemy gave me. He then told me that there were no sides here. That he treated everyone. After that I took his stupid medicines. Only so he would hurry up and let me out of here.

"I would be better if you just gave me my things and let me go." I said.

"Well you'll be happy to know then that your friends have returned." He said with a smile.

"What? Where are they? Why didn't they come with you? Are they hurt?" I asked starting toward the door.

"Now, now there fine I told them to wait for you out side because I want to give you one last check over before you leave." He said then begin to ask some questions again. When he finally was satisfied that I wouldn't die if I left the hospital he handed me my things and said that my friends were waiting for me in the sitting room.

When I walked into the sitting room I saw them. They were ok, thank god. Raidou looked up when he heard the door close behind me and smiled. Was he holding Iwashi's hand? The rest looked up and seemed a bit nervous. Obviously the doctor told them what was wrong with me. I smiled back at them and said "yo." They all laughed and shook there head. Except for Gai who walked over and raped his arms around me.

"I'm glad your ok. I was so worried." He said. He then kissed me right there in front of everybody! I was so shocked that I didn't even have time to respond before he pulled away and hugged me. I could feel the heat rise up on my cheeks as I reached up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and we both turned to see the rest of them staring at us. Well except for Asuma but he didn't count because he was with us to. He just walked over and kissed us both and mumbled that he was glad that I was ok two. The others were picking there jaws up off the ground when Genma said "Did I miss something?"

"Probably." Asuma said and shrugged his shoulders. " You smart figure it out."

"Riiight. Well as long as your ok we can get going." Iwashi said as he looked at me from besides Genma. I'm beginning to wonder if I missed something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going on with Genma and Raidou? And is Iwashi ok with it? Will they finally start talking? Do you want a lemon seen between Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma? Do you just want me to get on with Genma, Raidou, and Iwashi? Well what ever it is you want leave a Review and I'll post it up. Oh and sorry about the shortness of the chapter. If you have any questions you just need to ask them in a review and I'll answer them!


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own Naruto or the characters in my story. There all you lawyers are you happy now ;Ruining my dreams like that?! Well on with the fic! It is male on male! Pairing: Raidou/Genma/Iwashi Means a 3some.

Summery: Raidou and Genma have been going out for a while. They were happy with it being just the two of them until now; until him. Iwashi Who knew one man could cause so many problems? Now it's a race to get him to be with them before he is married away by his father.

Beware Lemon seen between Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma is ahead!

Be Mine

Chapter 4: Kakashi's pov

I had only a moment after the others left before I felt a pair of lips on my neck. I moaned when I felt a pair of arms rap around me while another set of hands went down to pull gently at my belt. "What's the rush?" I mummer. All I get in return is a snicker and a kiss. I sighed and leaned back into Asuma's arms waiting for his next move.

It came rather quickly as I felt him push me down onto the bed. When we got in the bedroom I have no idea and I not so sure I want to know. There were rose petals on the bed and I briefly wondered how they got there before I remembered what Asuma once told me. 'I'm always able to do things like this for the one I truly care about.' I smiled but then frowned. Where was Gai? Asuma must have noticed my frown and realized what was missing but all he did was kiss my forehead.

"Don't worry he'll be back as soon as he can be." He answered my unasked question.

"Yes but where is he?" I asked a little worried now.

"He's fine." He murmured before he pulled me down to kiss him some more. I sat there with well he gently kissed up and down my neck. Then he moved on to my jaw line. God it felt soooo goood!

After a few more minutes he pushed me fully down on the bed and removed my shirt. All the while placing light kisses on my increasingly bare chest. When he had my shirt all the way off he pulled me into a fierce and loving kiss. He started to trail kisses down my throat and onto my chest. I was so fucking hard! I thought even the littlest touch would be enough for a release! At last Asuma wouldn't have it that way so he pulled off me completely. I whimpered in protest but he still just sat there. Almost like he was waiting for something or one.

I was right, a couple of minutes later I heard a pop as Gai came back on the room. I was very put out by this behavior! How dare they get me hard then not even finish giving me my release! I was about to pout and suggest that they finish what they started when they started to kiss each other. Now normally I would involve myself in the kiss, but now there was a problem. I was tied down to the head board!

"What's this?!" I demand as I try to get the rope off my wrist.

"We'd thought it would be fun to finally get to 'ravage' you." Gai responded with a wicked glint in his eye. This was so not good!

"He he.. Ravage?" I asked nervously. They both started to slowly undress each other. After they were fully naked, leaving me throbbing for release, they started to feel each other up. I groaned and moaned. Yet they wouldn't even touch me! "Fuck! Damn it touch me!" I yelled out as I arched off the bed. I knew I had said something wrong when they both grinned at me and started toward me.

"All you had to do was ask." Asuma said. Then he was on top of me grinding down onto my hip. Gai came up from behind and lifted me so he could grind his budge into my lower back. God I wanted nothing more but for them to fuck me! I knew they would never do that. They had actually stopped in the middle of everything when I once called out to fuck me harder. I don't know why but if I mention the word 'fuck' they seem to get edgy. All those kinds of thoughts fled from me when I felt Gai's and Asuma's fingers in my ass.

At first it was a little uncomfortable but after a minute I was fine. That was until they hit a _the_ spot. I arched up into there hands screaming and withering in pleasure. Then some ones hand left me. Only to be replaced by its moth coming down on my cock. I felt the pressure on _the _spot press harder at the same time and lost all control. I released into Asuma's awaiting mouth.

We laid there as I calmed down from the afterglow of my release. Everything was perfect, for about two minutes before I realized that they hadn't come. I moved and started to kiss at Gai's jaw. I frowned when he turned his head, but decided not to worry about it. So I leaned in to kiss him again but he just kissed me on the lips and pulled away. I didn't know what was wrong. Were they mad that they hadn't come?

"Hey now don't worry I'll return the favor." I said, but Asuma just held me back and gave me a light kiss to the forehead. "What's wrong?" I ask starting to get worried. Asuma just held me tighter as Gai got up to shower. I turned to him and held his face to look into it. "What's wrong?" I ask again.

"Nothing. We just wanted this to be your night and your night alone." He said.

"Bull. I know your not telling me something." I said worried now. There was only one other time they had did this. When Asuma was to go on a suicide mission and didn't think he would make it back alive. He had said he wanted Kakashi and Gai to remember his touch on there skin.

"Please don't tell me your going on another suicide mission." I beg him. "Please just don't tell me that." He pulled me to his chest and I started to shake.

"No _I'm_ not going on a mission. Gai is. Just like me he signed up. Only they didn't need anyone right away. Now they do. We have to know what the moonlight stone is up to." He says quietly. I just sat there in his arms afraid again. How long would it be this time? A month? A week? A year? Forever?

I got up and went into the shower and held onto Gai. "Come back to me." I whisper. He pull's me closer to himself as well as he pulls Asuma into his chest.

"I am coming back. There's no way in hell I'll die out there! After all what would I do if I couldn't be with you?" He said firmly. "No I'm coming back, no doubt about it."

--Seen break---

Iwashi's pov:

I was just about to head out to my home when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around and saw Genma and Raidou. I blushed and looked down remembering when I kissed him. I don't even know why I did it.

--flashback--

They were just sitting there kissing each other. I just got up, walked over to them, and when they looked up I kissed them both! Then I just went back to my seat as if nothing had happened. After they got over the shock they both grinded at each other and kissed me lightly on each cheek. Then Genma moved down to my neck sucking, licking, and nipping until he left a mark. While he was doing that Raidou moved in between my knee's and was kissing and sucking and any part of my chest he could get his mouth on.

I got up and pulled them both along to my tent to show them how to have a real good time.

----end flashback--

"We have to talk." Genma said bluntly. I just looked at him.

"About?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow at me. Ok so no getting out of this one. I sighed.

"Look there's no way we could be together." I said. Now they both were looking at me like I had grown two heads!

"Why not? You didn't seem opposed to it when we were making out." Raidou said. I looked away.

"It has nothing to do with how I feel. It's just that, well you see I'm going to be married away in a few days so I can't be with you." I said

"What?!" They both yelled.

"Well my dad found out that.. Well I preferred a male bed mate and didn't like it so now he's marring me away." I said sadly.

"Ok so tell him that you wont do it." They said.

"Wont work. Magically bound to her unless I find my 'true love'. He literally used a jutsu out of a fairy tale." I said with a tired yawn. They both looked at each other then nodded.

"Well let's skip all the middle things and get right to the end." Genma said.

"Huh?" He looked at me and smiled at me.

"I would like you to be with us. We don't know if were your true love but it couldn't hurt to simply be together . Also it would mean we could annoy your father some." He muttered the last part to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? What's going on with Gai? Will Iwashi take them up on there offer? And if so what will happen? REVIEW!!!!!!! I love them! Also I give cookies for them. Please let me know what you think about my fic. How did I do on my lemon? Was it any good? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own Naruto or the characters in my story. There all you lawyers are you happy now ;Ruining my dreams like that?! Well on with the fic! It is male on male! Pairing: Raidou/Genma/Iwashi Means a 3some.

Summery: Raidou and Genma have been going out for a while. They were happy with it being just the two of them until now; until him. Iwashi Who knew one man could cause so many problems? Now it's a race to get him to be with them before he is married away by his father.

Be Mine

Chapter 5: Iwashi's pov

I cant believe that this is happing. We've been together for only 2 day's and already I cant think of what life would be like with out them. My father cant stand them though. I have no idea why. Weeeelll maybe it has something to do with all the little 'accidents' that have been happing lately. Like when out of nowhere water suddenly spills over his head. Or it could have been when all his clothes had holes in them. Around his ass. With a note bound to them saying 'see I am an ass!' on it. Well what ever there doing I don't care, after all look what he did to me.

Actually today was the day I was to be married off. I didn't tell them that it was today, but it wasn't hard to figure out. There both, understandably, a little down right now. They both tried every releasing jutsu they could think of yet none of them worked. "Hey look on the bright side you don't have to work today." I said. The both just looked at me.

"Right, well don't stay here. It'll be hard enough as it is and I don't want you two to get any more hurt then you already have.

They were about to protest when some butler came in and said we had to get going and they both jumped up and left with the butler. I shook my head and followed. Well I hope she at least isn't a crier. It would be dreadful having to go threw arguments every time I have to go on a mission. I walk out into the ceremonial chamber when I hear my father calling me out.

I start to go where he is but he just points for me to go toward the women by the alter. I suppose she didn't look bad at least. She was about 5"4' with long brown wavy hair. She was thin but not gyrostatically so. She held herself with an air that said she would do what she wanted no matter what others said. Her face was nothing spectacular but it wasn't plain either. The most interesting part of her was her eyes. They had a look of someone who saw more then they could bare. Yet what had taken me by surprise was there color. They were purple. A beautiful shade of dark purple.

I finally reached the alter and looked at her. I didn't really know what to say. Some how 'hi, I'm gay and will never love you' didn't seem like the right thing to say. She seemed to notice my hesitance to say anything. She smiled and said her name was Ruby. Well I always said I wanted a gem that could only belong to me. Again I didn't know what to do, I mean she was about to be my wife and I don't think husbands and wife's shake hands when they meet. She took my half raised hand and shook it. "And you are?" She asked.

"Iwashi." She smiled at me again.

"Well I hope we can get over the whole being married away to each other thing and get to know each other." She told me. I must have looked like I was confused because she asked me if I was ok.

I didn't get a chance to answer because my father came over and said we were about to start the ceremony. He pulled me up to the alter.

"First we have to perform the jutsu to make sure you stay bound to Ruby. You see I'm not that bad I got you a good looking women." He said.

"When will you understand that this wont make me like women any better!?" I yelled at him. He just sent me a sharp look.

"No sun of mine will be with another man!" He growled. He and his friend started the jutsu. I looked at Genma and Raidou for the first time since I entered the room. They both looked defeated. I hated the way they looked right then. I never wanted to see the look of defeat on there faces.

I started to back away from the alter when a light started to appear. It was the light that would bind Ruby and myself together forever. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be with Genma and Raidou! I closed my eyes wanting to disappear when I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes to see the light gone but no marking binding me and Ruby together. What happened?

"What?! What's going on here! Why didn't it work?" Roared my father. Not work? Did that me I found the person I was meant to be with? The only people I've been with were Raidou and Genma. OH MY GOD! It was them. I mean the ones I were meant to be with. Well I hope it was anyway. I walked over to them ignoring my father who was calling me back over to his side, for the first time I disobeyed him. I kissed them both right there in front of everyone. I didn't give a damn anymore. I loved them and they loved me and that's all that mattered. After I kissed them I stood between them both. They both grab one of my hands. "I love them and they love me. They are the only ones who I will marry regardless of what you say and or do." I told the whole room.

Surprisingly it was Ruby who started to clap for us. And everybody took that as there que to start clapping as well. I walked out of that house with both of my lovers and I knew it would be hard but I'd do what ever it took to be whit them no matter what. After all that's what you do for the ones you love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? Leave a Review you know you'll get the goodies if you do! Well go on and read my next chapter!


End file.
